092713 Kate Beau -- AA CA
abyssalArrow AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:00 -- AA: Hi. CA: Hey Kate!... AA: How are you this evening? CA: Good! ... CA: Yesterday some people kept pestering me... AA: Oh dear. CA: Said they were aliens?... CA: One was really adorable... AA: The same bunch that were pestering me a few days ago. CA: :)... AA: Haha. Which one was that? CA: Said her name was null... CA: Which ones talked to you?... AA: Null... AA: I don't think I had any names given. CA: That's why people think your weird!... CA: It's proper to introduce yourself!... CA: And stop talking about your taxidermy alllll the time... CA: It can get a biiiit fraky... CA: *freaky... AA: My frankensteins are beautiful, and you know it. CA: I guess they're cool in their own way... AA: But seeing as how two of them immediatly started pestering me in the most obnoxious way possible... AA: I couldn't exactly immediatly give them the time of day. CA: Oh, the ones I talked to were nice... AA: One was verbally abusive, the other was pathetic. AA: One was nice, though. CA: What color was their text?... CA: I've learned that the color indicates the rank... AA: Hmmm. AA: A purple, a teal, and a blue. CA: That explains it... CA: Purple is a high rank... CA: The one I talked to was really stuffy... AA: Do you remember the handle? CA: I will check... CA: I can;t seem to find it... AA: Oh... CA: The red and brown bloods were rather nice... AA: conciseTactician was the one that was pestering me. CA: I think that was his name... AA: I wonder what they want with us. AA: I wonder if GT has been bothered by them. AA: I will ask him. CA: They seem to want to instil aggravation in our ranks... CA: or troll us... AA: GT has not been bothered by them. AA: An interesting development. AA: Or perhaps not. CA: It's strange... CA: They aren't very good at it... CA: I've heard a refridgerator running joke... CA: That was the best they can do... AA: The same one actually tried to use that on me twice. AA: Quite strange. CA: They must not be at their peak of trolling... CA: if the best is fridges... AA: Haha. CA: By the way, are you ready for this game? I heard it's pretty good... AA: Game? CA: sburb!... CA: Aren't you getting it when it comes out?... AA: This is the first I have heard of it. AA: I'm not much for games. AA: Are you getting it? CA: yet you still frankestien animals for fun :/... CA: Quite the game... CA: Yep!... CA: It looks so fun... CA: claims it's gonna change the worls... CA: probs just hype for the release... AA: Hmm. AA: Who is saying this? CA: Just things I've heard... CA: rumors... CA: reviews... CA: that sort of stuff... AA: Odd how this is the first I've heard of it. AA: Do you want me to play with you? CA: I would!... CA: Games are more fun with friends... AA: Hmmm. I guess now is probably the best time. AA: Perhaps I will get some inspiration from it. CA: For those creatures?... AA: In a sense. CA: What's new? Taruntula? Bear? Cow?... AA: No. AA: Not bears. CA: Why not? ... CA: Think of it as a challange... CA: Like a final goal of some sorts... AA: ...mmm. CA: Make it your ULTIMATE trophy... CA: Just not till your ready... AA: Okay. CA: Don't want you dying... AA: Maybe. CA: No respawns ya know?... CA: :)... CA: Bye!... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 20:48 --